I Want to Tell the Truth
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Anna und Elisabeth, 1933 'I believe that one could be cured IF one willed it' Mathias Testa to Elisabeth. English version of my fan-fiction 'Ich möchte den Wahrheit sagen'. Femslash. 2nd part is AU.


Translated for amateurphotographer29 who want to read English version.

XXX

Elisabeth wanted to do anything to get out of a wheelchair. She could not walk.

But Anna, a local girl, saved a dying brother. How did she do it? People considered that she acted by higher powers. No. It was much easier.

Elisabeth wanted to _go_, instead of sitting in a wheelchair.

If Anna saved her brother who was dying, it means that she can help her.

XXX

One day, Elisabeth and Mathias went to walk and the young woman asked whether Anna will help her.

Mathias said, "I believe that she could heal, _if_ she willed it."

XXX

Anna came to Elisabeth soon. The girl wanted to help really, but she knew that she was powerless.

Anna loved her brother very strong, so she asked heaven not to take his. A brother survived.

People began to think that the higher powers act by Anna and she can heal people.

But it was much easier.

XXX

Elisabeth is a strange woman. What Anna could to do that cure her? What?

The girl felt nothing to a a sick woman. Anna felt sorry to Fräulein Elisabeth very strongly but ...

If the girl was able to save a person from death once, it does not mean that she can perform a miracle again.

Anna talked to Elisabeth and wanted to leave.

Elisabeth was sure that the girl Anna is her hope for salvation and this girl should not go in any case. A miracle must happen. It does not matter that she saved her brother, the one who she loved very much. It was not matter to Elisabeth.

XXX

Anna turned and left the room.

"Anna, comes back!" The young woman cried and she got up quickly from her wheelchair almost immediately.

Elisabeth was able to walk.

XXX

Mathias was right. He said that Anna would help if she wants it.

She wanted it, but desire just was not enough. It was much easier, but at the same time, many times difficultly.

XXX

Later, when Elisabeth could walk normally, she stayed alone with Anna in the room. It was the time when the young woman felt something stronger to the girl, the one who came to her once because she wanted to save her. Rather, Elisabeth demanded Anna arrive to her.

It is not so important why they met. Result is importantly.

Elisabeth stared at the girl.

They both knew that something changed.

XXX

When Elisabeth first met Anna, a woman considered that she is her only salvation. Only she can give her opportunity to walk.

At the very last moment is a moment before Anna left the room Elisabeth felt something. It was fear - the possibility of cure will happen never. But along with the fear somewhere on a subconscious level, she felt something else.

XXX

Elisabeth and Anna stared at each other. They did not talk about their feelings because everything was clearly without words.

XXX

After a while, the girl returned to her family. Anna wanted a normal life. If she saved her beloved brother from death, it does not mean that higher powers act by her. She wanted that everyone understand that she is not omnipotent. But none of the unfortunate people did not want to believe it. They were waiting for the new miracles.

XXX

Elisabeth ran to the house where Anna lived. The young woman found her with Martin.

"Please..." Elisabeth asked when she was able to catch her breath, "Ja?" (yes)

"No, you can not take away Anna from us!" Martin cried and took Anna's hand. But he did not expect that she would say.

"Ja, Elisabeth. I shall come back soon." Anna went out with these words.

Elisabeth followed the girl.

"Ja." Anna said again, "I _want_. Please."

"When?" The young woman asked.

"Unfortunately, tomorrow only."

"Say concretely what you want."

"Sue..." (you)

"Du." (thou) Elisabeth corrected.

"Du..." Anna looked at her, "Ich liebe dich." (I love thee) This is truth and it seems you know it. Please come tomorrow and I shall go with you.

"Ich liebe dich, Anna."

XXX

The next day Elisabeth came to Anna.

"I shall go with you, and you know it." She said.

XXX

"Do you know why you was unable to walk?" Anna asked when they were at Elisabeth's.

You wanted to help me very strongly.

"Yes, but there was something else, is not it?"

"Yes, it was much easier. And, at the same time, it was much more difficult. I fell in love with you, my dear Anna, although I did not understand it at first. A few days after I was able to walk, I realized that I love you."

The young woman and a girl are very different, but at the same time a little bit resemble, they were sitting on the couch in each other's arms.

"Tell me, why you was able to walk?" Anna knew answer, but she wanted to hear what Elisabeth thinks about this.

"When a person can not walk, he does not think about how it is wonderful. Only when he lost it, he understands what he lost. Why was I able to walk? First of all, it happened because I was selfish."

Anna stared at Elisabeth.

"Yes, it is true, you must not be surprised."

"My sister Margarete said that I can not sit before your house and sing songs of praise like poor peasants. She thought I should be above this. In general, I demanded to bring you here. And then... At first, I thought you were my future saviour and you must... No, you did not must to do anything for me. I was able to walk, because you really wanted it. It was simple, but at the same time, it was much more difficult. I fell in love with you, Anna, I just do not realize it at first. I stood up abruptly from a wheelchair because I wanted to bring you, the only hope of salvation. But I was able to walk because I fell in love.

"You were first, Elisabeth. At first I was very sorry for you. But after a while I realized that I love you. Please do not be afraid of that. I thought that I am, a poor girl, can not love you, because I am nobody if compare me to you."

"Do not say so! I love you. I do not care that you are a poor girl."

Elisabeth hugged Anna tightly and patted her on the head.

"You fell in love with me, therefore you was able to walk. I wanted to help you really, but it was not enough."

"A man comes into the world, and his family near him. A family is the people whom he loves. Friends and fellows "appear" in his life later. We love our family, because we care for each of it's member. Therefore you wanted that your brother did not die and you asked fate not to take him. I was able to walk because you fell in love. It sounds very strangely, but it is truth."

"Do you want to do things like we did the first time?" Anna asked.

"What is...?" The young woman inquired.

"We were standing at the window and looking at each other on that day. Do everything was clear without words, right?"

"Yes, but then I thought, that is not quite true, until you tell me "ja"."

"And what else was on that day?"

"We went for a walk. So... Give me your hand."

Elisabeth and Anna went out.

They could not be happier in this time.

...just to see that your beloved one beside you and know that it will change never.

"Do you know what I want most of all?"

"I know all, Anna. We want to wake up and wish "good morning" to each other and fall asleep in each other's arms in the evening."

Elisabeth hugged Anna and looked at her. "And it will be always, mein liebe." (my love)


End file.
